1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a water-proof connector which is mainly used for connection of wire harnesses in a motor vehicle.
2. Background
A conventional water-proof connector of this type, as shown in FIGS. 9 and 10, comprises a female connector housing a including a body portion a.sub.1 to which a sealing ring c and a retaining member d are fixed such that the sealing ring c is retained in position by the retaining member d.
In fitting a male connector housing b into the female connector housing a, a gap e is formed between the female connector housing a and the retaining member d, and a gap f is formed between the retaining member d and the male connector housing b. Therefore, while the male connector housing is being fitted into the female connector housing, and even after the former has been fitted into the latter, there is likely to be relative movement, or play, between the male and female connector housings. (See Japanese Utility Model Examined Publication Hei. 2-49657.)